heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman and Robin: Batman Reborn
The Circus of Strange They fight Big Top, Kushti and Phosphorus Rex although this battle turns into a casualty-laden disaster when Robin disobeys orders. They determine that Toad and his crew were trading in next-level mind control drugs through Russian people traffickers. Mister Toad is found dead in his cell holding one of the dominoes. Back in the Bat-Bunker, Damian angrily refuses to acknowledge Dick's authority and leaves to handle things on his own. Alfred reassures Dick in the difficult part of playing Batman, reminding him that Damian was raised by deadly assassins and his path to redemption will be long and hard. Damian tracks their leads down to the abandoned Bonus Brothers Carnival, where Pyg captures him to turn him into another Dollotron. Mommy Made of Nails Gordon allows Batman to interrogate Phosphorus Rex, and Batman drags Rex screaming through the streets using the Batmobile. It's explained that Pyg uses an airborne narcotic that spreads addiction like a virus and plans to spread it across Gotham. Damian is forced to listen to Pyg's delusional rantings while he's tied to a chair, although he is able to break free. The young girl Sasha has somehow retained her mind since becoming a Dollotron, and helps Robin fight through the other ones. When Batman arrives they punch out Pyg together, although the carnival is still on fire. They stop the virus before it can spread further, and Batman finds another domino next in the sequence from Toad's next to the antidote. Gordon arrives to thank Batman and give him his support, although he insists on not having their disappearance explained to him. Later on, Batman and Robin finally hunt down Le Bossu torturing a police officer then kick his ass. Sasha is revealed to have been hospitalized with the other Dollotrons, and after she mercy-kills her father the Red Hood asks her to be his new sidekick. | Issues = * * * | Vehicles = * Batmobile | Items = * Domino Killer's Dominoes | Weapons = | Notes = * This arc is collected alongside the next storyline Revenge of the Red Hood by Morrison and Philip Tan in the collected edition Batman and Robin: Batman Reborn. * Le Bossu's appearance at the end of this storyline is originally seen as a flash-forward six months in the conclusion to Batman R.I.P.. This story reveals that it's Dick and Damian, not Bruce and Tim Drake about to burst through the window. | Trivia = * Professor Pyg and his Dollotrons make their first chronological appearance during this storyline. However, they have appeared previously in Morrison's Batman. Pyg was seen briefly sans costume during the futuristic Batman in Bethlehem story, where an older version of Damian Wayne as Batman nails him upside-down to a crucifix. Phosphorus Rex was also mentioned during that story, although he was not actually seen. * The carnival used by Professor Pyg was earlier used by the Joker to torment James Gordon, Robin even battles against Pyg on the Ghost Train that Joker used for his slide-shows.Batman: The Killing Joke | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} References Category:Batman: Reborn Category:Grant Morrison's Batman Category:Robin Storylines